


Sadie and the Demon

by Maya_Koppori



Category: Beyond Belief - Fandom, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Koppori/pseuds/Maya_Koppori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We had to rewrite stories in the style of fairy tales for a class assignment. When Sadie Parker's beloved grandparents pass away, she realizes that she is able to communicate with spirits. What can she do with such an ability?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadie and the Demon

Once upon a time, a young noble and his wife were blessed with a beautiful and healthy baby girl. They named her Sarah Parker, for even as an infant she held the regality of any princess to be found in the world. Her parents saw this and were very happy that they had such a beautiful daughter.

Now it came to pass that in order to further her education, Sarah spent much of her spring and summer in the country with her maternal grandparents, of whom her father disapproved but conceded their use as tutors. Her grandmother was a wise woman who could teach Sarah everything from darning to etiquette to horseback riding. Her grandfather taught her the skills of noble men; hunting and drinking and fencing for public circles, and gambling games to quicken her wit and teach her to read the intentions of the people around her. Because of her astute nature and the true care they held for her, the grandparents soon gave her the pet name Sadie.

Her grandparents’ country estate became Sadie’s favorite place in all the world, and she dreaded her return each fall to the cold and gloom of her home in the city. When Sadie turned fifteen and prepared to make the journey once again in the spring, her father informed her that she would no longer travel to the country, and instead stay and be taught as a proper young lady.

“Your grandparents spoiled you, Sarah,” he said, stony in the face of the girl’s tears. “You are a Parker lady, and will behave as such. There will be no more silliness and games for you now.” And he sent her to her room.

She wrote immediately to her grandparents to beg for their help, but before she could find a messenger to deliver it she was found by her father. He read her tearstained pleas and ripped them up, throwing them into the fire.

Sadie ran to her room and threw herself on her bed, weeping. She knew not why such a terrible punishment had been laid upon her, for punishment it was. There she lay all through the dinner bell and until all of the lanterns were extinguished.

That night, when the moon was at its highest and Sadie lay awake in the glow of its light, a wondrous thing occurred. Silently as the wind, her grandparents stepped from behind her curtains and extended their arms to her, smiling. “Our brave Sadie, your letter was not for nothing- we are here, darling.”

Sadie threw herself into their arms and again wept, but this time for joy. “Grandmother! Grandfather! Oh, I feared I might never see you again.” Sadie rejoiced while she hugged them. They shushed her and bade her sit quietly with them for a while. They sat with her all night, her grandfather holding her hands fast and her grandmother stroking and braiding her hair until she at last fell asleep.

When Sadie awoke alone, she feared that she must have only dreamed that her beloved family members had visited. But she found her hair still in its thick braid, and near the foot of her bed lay the very letter that her father had so violently destroyed. She realized then that her grandparents must have magic about them, for how else could they have received and restored the ashes?

Strengthened by the knowledge that she was not doomed to a life without her grandparents, Sadie thrived. She bore the tasks and tutors and tumultuous clamor of social parties with grace and obedience while continuing the training that her grandparents had given her, kept secret from her father. To her dismay, her grandparents did not visit again, but she kept the letter with her always, never letting her father know of its existence or her grandparents’ visit for the next year.

“See what a fine lady you have become under our sole care,” he would say at dinner when she behaved. Her mother would nod and repeat her agreement, and the meal would continue in silence. But one evening, after a particularly festive party, her father had dipped too much into the brandy and continued to speak. “And to think, Sarah would have continued to waste time in the country if such a fortune had not occurred.”

Sadie’s mother dropped her fork in shock, and Sadie herself was startled half to death. “What fortune, father? You said I was forbidden from visiting the country because I had been spoiled.”

“I had decided that at the start of the fall,” her father laughed. “And then your mother’s parents performed a great favor to me by dying.” He swallowed the rest of his brandy in one gulp. “And that was the end of that.”

Sadie stood up from the table, face bloodshot with rage. “You are lying!” she shouted. “The very night you burned my letter, grandmother and grandfather came to visit me because you kept me here. They cannot be dead!”

“Sarah, dear, you would do well to hold your tongue. You know nothing of which you speak - my parents left this world before the new year.” Sadie’s mother had tears in her eyes, and Sadie knew then that she was telling the truth. Without another word or backwards glance, she left her lofty estate and went out into the world.

Sadie wandered for days, not knowing where she would go or what she would do. She found shelter where she could with other vagabonds, and gambled often to procure money for her travels. No one suspected the beautiful young lady of sixteen to be a conman, and no one escaped her without a significantly lighter purse.

Soon, however, that area of the world grew cold in anticipation of winter. Sadie had no money beside what she needed for travel, and that income was unpredictable at best. And so, reluctant but freezing in the street, she was forced to use the only thing she had taken from her home to start a fire. She once again burned the letter to her grandparents.

That night, her grandparents once again appeared to her and hugged and wept with her. “Our tenacious Sadie. What has become of you, gambling and cheating? No dear, we hold no anger toward you, only sadness,” they said, for she had begun to cry at their accusations.

“Why can I see you, grandmother, and why are you saddened by me?” Sadie asked. “It can’t be that you are truly dead, as father told me.”

“You have the gift that we ourselves possessed when we were young,” the wise woman answered. “Your sight and your spirit are strong, and that is why your tears summoned us from the grave, which can only ever happen three times. We lost this ability when we became corrupted by man’s ways. Be kind, Sadie. Be ever kind to all spirits of this world and the next, and you will always have friends in both.” And they kissed her forehead and left her with the letter, more precious now to Sadie than ever for its potential final use.

The next morning, Sadie left the district in which she had made her name as a conman and journeyed closer to the capital city, where many enlightened people taught. She wandered the churches and and graveyards for some time in search of a way to be kind to all spirits.

It was in this mode of operation that Sadie met a man named Bobo, another wanderer who was looking for spiritual affirmation. He was quick, spiritually sensitive, and adventurous, just as she was, and Sadie could not help but fall a little bit in love with him.

“Sadie my dear, you are a vision of mercy,” he would tell her day after day. “Won’t you come with me and enter the world of spiritual communion? There is even money to be made from using our gifts; those in power have adopted the trend of calling upon spirits at their more private functions, and are willing to pay us to help their deceased loved ones.”

Sadie thrilled at the chance and went with him. She studied the realms and doings of spirits diligently, and excelled in spells and charms that were key in summoning rituals. She applied what her grandfather had taught her about the nature of man to the nature of their souls, and delighted when she could spend the day reading the hearts of those around her. Sadie wished dearly to see the souls that frequented her seances, but as she could not be recognized as a Parker and sent home to her parents, she only prepared the materials and sent Bobo on his way to the parties with them. They carried on this way for some time, and the money that Bobo had promised arrived quickly and steadily with each passing seance. He told her great stories of the spirits he and the nobles contacted, and how he had helped them find peace and rest.

“Your gift is so astounding,” he would say. “Will you not accompany me to a seance and show them your beauty and skill?”

She refused again and again every time he asked until he came to her with the most exciting news- the youngest son of the king was throwing a party for his closest friends and had asked specifically for each person involved in the popular seances to attend. Sadie balked at the possibility of being discovered, but could not refuse a command from the prince. So she gathered all of her herbs and books and went to the party with Bobo, wearing a hat to cover her hair and a veil to hide her face.

The party was held in the young prince’s chateau, out in the country. Sadie was happy to visit familiar landscaping and feel the cool wind of the night on her face when she lifted her veil. It was as grand and elegant as a royal function ought to be, and Sadie spent the evening enjoying herself with Bobo. The prince himself greeted her and remarked on her loveliness, which was obvious even through her disguise, as well as his anticipation for the upcoming seance. His two guards were never far from him, and looked upon her with suspicion, for they had heard of Bobo and his work but not of Sadie.

Finally, when the moon was at its highest and the revelers had filled themselves with food and brandy, the prince commanded that the seance begin. Sadie arranged her candles and smudged the air with sage and lavender to clean its impurities. Bobo smiled at the courtiers and bade them sit on cushions around the candles, which he lit with a long match. Then Sadie sat back to watch the event unfold, for she had not yet witnessed Bobo’s spectacular talents. The prince and his guards took seats near her.

Bobo began his work, calling upon the spirits from beyond to make an appearance. A candle would flicker and the audience would murmur and coo with excitement. Bobo spoke in words that the courtiers did not understand, and they were delighted when a chill ran through the room and doused the candle flames. They all applauded, even the prince and his stolid guards.

Sadie was confused. What Bobo was doing did not feel at all like the visitation of her grandparents. Bobo had nothing with which to summon a ghost. She imagined the pull that her tears had on their spirits, and comforted herself with the memory of their presence.

Quite suddenly, the feeling took over her, flowing through her body and out. Sadie was thrown away from the circle by an incredible wind, and there appeared a spirit of great power, drawn by her own. It took the form of a mighty man with glowing eyes and wild hair sticking every which way. Sadie knew immediately that this was an evil spirit that they had summoned, as well as one strong enough to appear in spite of the cleansing herbs she had burned.

“Who dares to summon a king of spirits?” the demon intoned. “If you have no payment, I shall take my own from among your souls.”

At this many ladies fainted, and not a few men as well, for they could hear the voice but were unable to see its source. But Sadie picked herself up and found Bobo standing frozen in the path of the demon. She threw off her veil and hat, ready to battle. “Use your power, Bobo! Send it away!” she implored him. Bobo’s head turned this way and that, eyes straining to see what he could not see.

“Foolish girl, he has no power,” the demon laughed. “The buffoon has tricked you from the start. He used your own gift to falsify his own ability.” He cast Bobo aside without blinking and set eyes on the young prince, who was cowering behind his steadfast guardsmen. “Ah, the most noble among you will do for payment.” And he stalked toward the prince’s men.

One, courage depleted at last against an invisible enemy, threw down his weapon and fled. Now only Sadie and the remaining guard stood between the demon and the prince. Sadie saw with new hope that while the prince could not see his danger, the second guard was staring right into the eyes of the demon with a terrified expression. Sadie ran to him and grasped his hand. The man flinched but otherwise remained still, frozen in fear.

Sadie pulled him around to look at her and he blinked down into her face, still afraid but no longer petrified. “Soldier, Sadie Parker beseeches your help. What is your name?" she asked.

"They call me Frank, my lady, for that is my nature." His mustache quirked to the side with a strained chuckle.

Inexplicably, Sadie wished to laugh with him. What a man, to have such humor in a trying time. "Frank, lend me your aid! Light for me a candle while I distract this spirit.”

Frank nodded at her without question and dove around the demon to fetch a candle. It whirled on him with fire, but Sadie shouted, “To me, creature! You will find that man’s soul tough and dry, while mine is the most tender in attendance. I will be your payment.” And the demon saw that Sadie was right, for her spirit was the product of her lineage and her grandparents’ teachings and was delectable to him. He turned instead to her.

“Sadie!” Frank rushed to her side, shielding in his hand a lit candle. “I have done as you asked, but what good can a single candle do against such a terror?”

Sadie saw that he was afraid and smiled at him, grasping his free hand with her own. “Hold the flame steady, my brave one. Help will soon arrive.” And so she took the letter from her pocket and burned it over the candle flame for the final time.

She and the soldier were immediately surrounding by blinding energy, and the spirits of her grandparents appeared from the light to lend her their power. The demon became frozen and helpless. Sadie saw all at once that she could destroy the demon with one blow with the new power she possessed, but she remembered her grandmother’s words well and wished to assist him. “Spirit,” she said. “Why are you intent to destroy the souls of man? Tell me how to give you peace.”

The demon lowered his head to her. "I have been alone for centuries. The souls I seek are companions." He looked to Bobo, sprawled on the floor. "This one has wronged you, my lady. Let me have him, and I will leave this place."

Sadie saw that he was sorry for what he had done, and wanting dearly for company in his eternal roamings. But she could not condemn Bobo's soul. She felt the souls of her grandparents around her and an idea came to her. "Spirit, must you return to your misery and marauding? These souls present are good and kind, and could care for you that you would never be lonely again."

"Brave Sadie," said her grandparents proudly. "Tenacious and caring Sadie. You are kind to all and will be rewarded in this life and the next, when again we meet." They kissed her and Frank as well and, taking the old spirit into their arms, departed into the realm beyond belief. Sadie would not see them again until the day she died.

The tears fell down Sadie's face and dripped from her chin to extinguish the candle. Frank faced her and wiped away the tears from her face. "Sadie, you have done such good here. Why do you weep?"

Sadie could not find the voice to answer, but clung to his hand all the more for her silence. As the party goers found themselves safe, they fled into the night back to their homes and families, never to speak again of what had occurred. Sadie watched sadly as Bobo fled with them, but her sadness soon left, for she knew that such a cowardly and deceitful man would not have loved her.

The prince approached and inclined his head to them both. "You have my thanks for your loyalty and protection. What is your name?"

"My given name is Sarah Parker," she answered. Frank coughed a surprised laugh.

"Sadie suits you more," he said.

"Sarah," the prince mused, ignoring his guard. "A name befitting a princess of the land. As thanks for saving my life, I hereby offer you a union in marriage. I am the youngest of four, so you will never be queen, but I will provide for you due to your beauty and loyalty."

Sadie looked at the prince and saw that was indeed wealthy and handsome. Even his soul, which she could see plainly now, was not evil or corrupt. She thought of her parents and how they had always wished a beneficial marriage for her. And she looked to her side, where Frank still held her hand.

"Your highness, I accept your gratitude but I find it impossible to accept your means of expressing it," Sadie said, smiling. "Such a marriage is simply not a fortunate union. My parents are wealthy, yes, but I am no bride for a prince."

The prince was shocked, but saw that Sadie was genuine. “Then I will try to give you anything else you wish before Sir Doyle and I return to the palace.”

Sadie looked to Frank and studied him as well. His soul was strong, imbued with strength by her grandparents and tested by the events of the night. "I wish, your highness, to tell Sir Doyle that he is dashing and true, and inquire to his feelings about myself."

Frank turned quite pink and looked to his lord, who nodded his permission. "Good hearted Sadie, could I possibly love you more? You are the most spectacular and brave being ever to live!" he decreed. "Who cares what evil lurks in the heart of men, so long as you're by my side?"

"The devil himself could pour and serve the tray, and still I would drink if it were with you," Sadie answered in earnest, clasping both of his hands.

The prince saw that they had fallen deeply in love, and his heart went out to them. He had them married the very next day and appointed them as the court's royal mediums. They soon moved to the empty home of Sadie's grandparents, high on a hill above the parks and valleys in their fine estate, and they loved and lived happily ever after with their adventures and each other. And none were ever so lucky in life or in love than Frank and Sadie Doyle.


End file.
